


she was a movie scene (now she plays in my head all day)

by Huskyheda



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Posie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Post 1x11, and angst can't forget angst, asian folklore, cizzie! makes an apperance, gays being dumb, kind of follows canon but with a few liberties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huskyheda/pseuds/Huskyheda
Summary: An au where Penelope Park is the main character and everyone else is just there telling her story.Not really but pretty much.(i suck at summaries)





	she was a movie scene (now she plays in my head all day)

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as a continuation of an old fic i had but somewhere my writing took a turn and i decided to create an entirely different story.
> 
> *all mistakes are my own and there are most definitely mistakes.  
**english is my first language. i have no excuse.  
***pls comments, kudos, follow me on twitter @posieheda
> 
> enjoy!

Josie stood outside of penelope's door contemplating whether or not to enter. The only reason why they made out last night was because magical slugs invaded their brains. She didn’t need to explain herself but she was tired of this back and forth between them. Maybe it was wishful thinking but maybe they could be civil to each other again. 

Josie's been standing in front of the door for a couple minutes when she hears a voice interrupt her thoughts. 

"She not in there." 

Josie turns in confusion to see Hope Mikaelson, with her clothes completely soaked through and leaving small wet puddles in the hallway. 

"Mermaids- pretty to look at but not so much when they start splashing insane amounts of water at you - don't worry, I'm fine, they on the other hand have bigger fish to fry." 

Josie, rolls her eyes at the horrible pun. 

"I know you're part of the super squad or whatever but last I heard tribrids don't have x-ray vision." 

"You're right, we don't but we do a keen sense of eye, also I was in your dad's office when Pen asked for permission to leave campus for a couple of days. She left after fourth period." 

_So that's why she wasn't in Chemistry of Magic today, I thought she was actively trying to avoid me._

"Oh. Do you happen to know why?" Josie asks trying to hide her resting concerned pouty face and failing miserably, thankfully Hope ignores her feeble attempt. 

"I'm not sure, I left when she came in and my vampire super hearing hasn't kicked in yet. I think it's for some sort of family emergency, she didn't stay long after Dr. Saltzman approved." 

"Oh okay. Thanks for telling me."

"Yeah, no problem, I'm gonna go get cleaned up, you good?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've just been having trouble sleeping so I think I'm gonna go to the library and read a book or something." 

Hope nods at Josie and starts to head towards her dorm but then hesitates for a moment before turning back around. 

"Hey Josie?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm pretty sure you've already checked out all the good books...I happen to have a private collection that got passed down from my uncle & his wife, if you want to come check it out. After tonight's events I probably won't sleep much either. You could come hangout and read if you want." 

Josie hesitates, she's hasn't really spent much time with the elusive tribrid other than fighting zombies but Hope is right, she's probably read every interesting book in that old library twice over. 

"Okay..yeah, thanks Hope, I would really like that."

The tall brunette follows the shorter redhead back to her dorm and while the older girl showers, she give Josie free range to check out her personal collection. She looks over the the leather bound books on the shelf, taking in that old book smell, Pen always said it sort of resembles a mixture of vanilla flowers and almonds. Josie picks a book on Shakespeare's great works but instead of stories she finds spells - spells that aren't on the school's curriculum, offensive spells - she sees the spell Hope and her used to help find Landon, dark spells. She's flipping through the pages when she hears a cough behind her. 

She turns to see Hope, hair still wet but this time because she's freshly showered, standing in nothing but a towel. 

Josie can't tell if the warmth creeping to her cheeks is from the embarrassment of being caught reading something she probably shouldn't or if it's from something else. 

"I should have known you would have picked up The Bard, I knew you were a tragic romantic." 

"Shut up, I am not! These spells..some of them are..obscure but others, like this basic repellent spell, could be useful! I don't know why my dad won't train us offensively! We need to learn how to defend ourselves, will you teach me?" 

"Sure, Jo. Just let me get dressed first."

____

MG joins them at breakfast the next morning. 

"So does anyone know what's up with Peez? I woke up with a post-it note attached to my forehead that said 'You're in charge,lol.'  
I went to her room to see what the hell she was talking about and she wasn't there or in class thing morning, anyone care to explain?" 

When Josie doesn't look up from her cereal that she's slowly stirring and not eating, MG looks to Hope for answers. 

Hope shrugs and tells him what she already told Josie the night before. 

"So is no one concerned why she left all of sudden?!"

"The devil's exorcising herself from our lives, who cares?!" Lizzie chimes in approaching the table with a smug smile on her face. 

"I do, I know Peez has a strange way of showing it but she's my friend and I'm going to get it the bottom of this, If you need me I'll be in my fortress of solitude."

"His what of where?" 

"I think he means his room.",Josie finally speaks, still playing with her food. 

"Since when did Captain America become bff's with the Black Widow...did I just make a comic book reference?! I've been spending too much time with the Avenger's team." 

"It's a Squad."

"Whatever, Mikaelson! You're such a nerd."

"Said the other nerd, Saltzman."

Josie finally looks up from her bowl of cereal to see the two girls in an intense stare down. She starts to get up from her chair to leave, not that either of the girls notice. 

"Well, would you look at the time...as fun as this hurricane of sexual tension is, I have to get to class."

Lizzie looks at her appalled, finally acknowledging her twins’s presence. A small blush coming forward. 

"I'll walk you.", Hope says grabbing Josie's books and brushing past the blonde witch leaving her standing in the dining room alone to process her thoughts. 

____

It's been a week and Penelope still hasn't returned. Not that Josie cares or anything it's just the nightmares have also returned and even though she knew that Penelope would always be a temporary solution she didn't think it would end so abruptly. So Josie doesn't sleep much and apparently tribrids don't rest much either, which is why Josie has been spending her nights in the gym sparring with Hope. 

"Okay, Jo we practiced this, it's time to see if you've been paying attention. I'm gonna run at half wolf-speed towards you and I want you to deflect me with one of the offensive spells we've been studying, go it?"

Josie nods and plants her feet square on the ground, ready for an oncoming attack. 

Across the gym, Hope's eyes flash from ocean blue to piercing gold and a smirk appears across her face before she charges toward her opponent. 

A red glow appears beneath Josie’s feet as Hope closes in and her arm stretches outward as she shouts out, "Dissulta!" 

A burst of energy flows through Josie's hand and projects itself onto Hope, who gets thrown into the air and lands onto the mats behind her. 

Josie immediately scrambles towards her fallen friend. 

"Oh my god! Hope! Are you okay?! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"Josie! It's fine! I can heal myself, I'm fine! and yes you did and it was awesome! Now help me up so you can do it again." 

______

Two weeks have now gone by and still no word from Penelope- again not that Josie cared it's just she should at least have the decency to let the people who do _happen_ to care about her know if she's alright. 

She's in the dining hall with Lizzie, Hope and MG barely listening to their discussion on the pros and cons of raiding area 51 as she scans the tables across the hall. Her eyes land on a coven of witches who look rather bleak without their leader present. 

"Aliens don't exist MG, it's pointless." 

"Bruh that's what they want you to think! Vampires, witches and werewolves aren't supposed to be real either and I exist! Heck! YOU exist and you're all three! "

“Well I still think its a dumb idea to raid a covert military base.”

"The only place I will be raiding is my mom's closet because I have a date this weekend! So I'm gonna go do that, byeee!"

Lizzie's departure brings back Josie's awareness to their table and although, Josie wasn't really paying attention earlier, she doesn't miss the looks of disappointment on both MG and Hope's faces. 

MG sighs and scarfs down the rest of his meal. 

"I gotta Origins of Species exam I need to study for, I'll catch up with ya'll later." 

Hope waves him off and stares back down at her plate, clearly deep in thought when Josie nudges her side. 

"So when are you going to stop being a scaredy-wolf and ask out my sister?"

Hope looks up at Josie like she's crazy and retorts with,"When you stop pretending you aren't worried about satan incarnate’s whereabouts." 

"I don't care. I just think she should at least tell her coven so they don't look like a storm cloud is following them." Josie replies, gesturing toward the table of Wednesday Addams clones. 

Hope looks over her shoulder to see what Josie's talking about. "I'm pretty sure they've always looked like the Weird Sisters and I think the cloud thing is part of their aesthetic." Hope shrugs. 

"If you're so concerned for them why don't you go over there and ask if they're alright and if they know anything. You're familiar with them aren't you?"

Well yes. Kind of. When Penelope and Josie were together she got to know a handful of them. She knows most of them only tolerated Josie because of her relationship with Penelope but a few of them were nice. Casey and Izzie were kind to her but she thinks the fact that were a couple themselves and not pining after Penelope like the rest of the witches, played a major factor in their kindness but she'll take it. 

Josie isn’t sure what has possessed her but she’s left Hope at their table and is making her way towards the corner of the dining hall where multiple sets of eyes watch closely with interests as she advances towards them.

One particular pair of grey eyes attached to a petite platinum blonde, who’s name Josie can’t quite remember, locks with hers and continues to stare intensely as she approaches the table. 

“Hello Josette," the smaller witch says in a condescending tone, "Why has the headmaster’s daughter graced us with her presence?“

“Just so you know, I _just_ got this cute lob so your pyromaniac services aren’t needed today, but I’ll keep you in mind if I need a trim.” 

The girls surrounding her chuckle and Josie keeps her hands at her side, balled up into fists before turning towards the two girls sharing a chair at the end of the table and addressing them with her question.

“I was wondering if you have heard anything from Penelope. She hasn’t been around these last couple weeks and uhh- my father asked me to check in.” A lie. Her father is probably too busy with the monsters to even notice one of his students is missing but she couldn’t let them know that.

The blonde speaks up again, “Well tell the headmaster, that Penelope is fine and with her family, she’ll be back soon.”

“Oh, okay, thanks, I’ll pass on the news.”

“Well if that’s all we have Potions class next period, let’s go ladies.” The witches surrounding platinum sorcerer get up and start to leave. Two of them linger behind and give Josie an apologetic look before following suit.

_____

It’s nightfall now and Josie has the room to herself because Lizzie is still out looking for the perfect outfit for her date, which she has yet to disclose who with, but as of this moment, Josie could care less. 

Hope was right, she was worried for Penelope but at least now she knows she’s safe and will be back to being a pain her ass soon enough. She lets out a deep breath and searches for the book she was reading beforehand when she hears three sharp taps at her door. 

Josie opens her door and is shocked to see a pair of witches, hand in hand standing in front of her domintory. 

“Casey? Izzie? What are you doing here?”

The shorter brunette in dutch braids answers. “Sabrina lied to you earlier, she was covering for Pen, which is what any of us would normally do but you were right to be concerned.”

_Sabrina! That was her name, could her parents be anymore cliche_.

“What? I don’t understand, Sabrina said she was with her family.”

This time, the taller girl responds. “Well she was at first and then she left them to go uhm- follow a theory she had...and she was keeping in touch with us but we haven’t heard from her in the last couple days.”

“Keeping in touch how? I thought we weren’t allowed cell phones on campus?”

The two girls exchange a look and the smaller one nods. Casey speaks again.  
“We aren’t but Penelope gave us these...pens.”

“Pen gave you pens? Like the ones she handed out during christmas last year?”

“Uhm yeah those exact ones”, Izzie speaks up, “she enchanted them so that you can write on any surface and she can see what you’ve written, she has this book that logs everything down.” 

“Izzie and I figured it out pretty quickly because we aren’t dumb enough to not see through her schemes, but honestly it was pretty ingenious. So we’ve been using it to communicate with her without the rest of the coven knowing, we usually use it to gossip and help with her research-”

-to study for the test she’s been missing.”, Izzie interrupts while staring wide-eyed at her Casey. 

Josie doesn’t notice because her eyes have glazed over to her desk where one of those pens lays right on top of her journal.

“Anyways, she usually responds within a couple hours and one of us will find a note in our pockets or one time Izzie found one in her shoe, but we haven’t gotten a response in a while and that's so unlike Pen.”

Josie takes a seat on her bed trying to process all the information she’s just been given.

“Wh- why are you telling me all this?”

It’s Izzie who lets go of her girlfriend’s hand and goes to sit next to Josie on the bed.  
“Well we heard through the grape-vine that Mikaelson taught you an astral projection spell that’s more like a full-immersion video chat right? We were hoping you would help us use it to contact her.”

“Plus we’re pretty sure she would rather see you than us.”

Josie doesn’t know why she agrees to help. Part of her reasoning is so she can yell at her in person for invading people’s privacy, another is to know what ‘theory’ the elusive witch has deemed so important to skip school for, but mostly it’s because she wants to make sure that she’s okay. 

Six candles, crystals, sage and a salt circle surround the trio, while a map with flowers, dried herbs and a glass of water on top sits between them. 

“What are the violets for?”, Casey asks.

“Protection. The myrrh is for meditation,the Acacia is for focus and the water is so we stay hydrated. Spells like this can really take a toll on you.”

“Do you have something of Pen’s we can use as a beacon for the spell?”, Izzie asks.

Josie gets up and pulls a box out from under her bed and takes out a small delicate necklace with a single dainty aquamarine stone at the end and places it on top of the map.

“Do you have the incantation down?”

Both girls nod and take hold of each of Josie’s hands while holding onto to one another’s for a harmonious flow of magic. The girl’s hands begin to glow red and they all start to chant.

“Demitte moi, demitte moi, demitte moi.”

Josie’s surroundings start to disappear and she can no longer see the girls in front of her but can still feel their presence so she knows she’s not really alone. The atmosphere around her starts to clear up but it’s a dark street and she can’t quite pinpoint where she is but it’s definitely not Virginia. She’s not positive but she doesn’t think she’s anywhere in the states either. She hears a scuffle and follows the noise towards a dark alleyway, barely lit up by a single neon sign she thinks is in..korean? Where the fuck is she? 

Her thoughts are disrupted by a quick flash of light and in her peripherals she sees a shadow of a woman… or was it an animal? She whips around to catch another glance but instead she’s met with a horrifying scene of a man on the ground in the back end of the alley, with his heart ripped out and an oddly familiar girl standing, hands covered in blood above him. 

“P-penelope?” 

The girl looks up in disbelief, “Jo-jo? W-what are you doing here? It isn’t safe! You have to go!”

Another bright flash of light appears and Josie swears she sees a fox tail or two appear before the light disappears again. 

“Fluctus inpulsa!” Penelope shouts at the mysterious configuration in between them and it flies through Josie before getting back up and fleeing into the night.

“What was that? And how did you know it wasn’t going to hurt me when you flung it in my direction!”, Josie pants out after her initial shock.

“I knew you had to be an astral projection, appearing out of smoke is my thing remember?”

“Penny, who is that man on floor? Where are we? What the fuck is going on?”

“Jo, you need to breathe. I don’t know who this unfortunate man is, I was tracking a lead and it brought me here. We are in Seoul, South Korea and I don’t have time to explain and I don't know how long you’ll be able to keep this spell going but I need you to give a message to my brother. Tell him he was right, and that I found her. He’ll know what I mean.”

“I don’t understand?! Penelope-”

“Josie! GO! Please, you need to go before she comes back.”

“She?? No! I’m not leaving you! She can’t hurt me I’m not actually here! ”

“For the love of god, Josie listen to me please! She can’t know who you are and what you mean to me, please trust me on this. Find my brother and give him my message.”

Josie opens her mouth to argue back, but her surroundings start to dematerialized and she feels herself being pulled back into her dorm. 

“Why did you guys stop? I wasn’t done talking to her!”

The two witches in front of her share the same guilty face but aren’t looking at her but at whatever is behind her. Josie turns around to see one confused siphon and an angry tribrid staring down at her.

“I told you it not safe to practice dark magic, especially without me.”

“Well in a shocking turn of events I ignored you.”

“Dearest sister could you please explain....what the fuck is going on?!”


End file.
